Don't Leave Me
by SkullszEyes
Summary: Mako returned to Air Temple Island where he left Prince Wu while he was out with Asami and Korra. When he arrived, Wu wouldn't let him go. Fluff.


**Don't Leave Me.**

* * *

"I'm going to regret this.." Mako murmured to himself. He's only been away from Prince Wu for less than four hours helping Korra and Asami in Republic City. While he was gone, he left the prince on Air Temple Island with the Air acolytes. He figured it'd be like a small vacation from the annoying prince, instead he began to receive strange letters he didn't bother opening. The announcements came afterwards, loud and annoying and very attentive. Later more desperate. He tried ignoring it all, but Asami and Korra wouldn't stop laughing and mocking him.

'_Your prince is waiting for you,'_ Asami snickered.

'_Don't keep him waiting,'_ Korra added with a smug grin.

They let Mako leave early so he could shut the prince up. Apparently he was going to do it with a kiss, something Mako highly disagreed with. He grumbled as he finally arrived on the island, glaring at the building and anticipating a loud dramatic greeting. Nothing happened so far.

He grabbed the railing and began to ascend, but he didn't get far up the stairs when the front doors to the building slammed open. The smiling prince appeared in his usual Earth Kingdom regalia, Meelo, Ikki and Jinora followed after him, but they stopped when they watched him bounding down the steps after Mako.

"Mako!" The Prince called with enthusiasm.

Mako groaned, he stepped down the remaining stairs and raised his hands to keep the prince from getting too close. "Uhh. Wait," He pleaded, but Prince Wu wasn't having any of it.

He carelessly jumped from the stairs, his grin widening as he jumped into Mako's usual awaiting arms. He felt the instant warmth as his arms wrapped around Mako's neck, keeping him close while his legs encircled around his waist.

"You took your time, I thought I told you never to do that," Prince Wu scolded, lips pursed.

Mako grit his teeth, ignoring the giggles from Meelo, Ikki and Jinora from the top of the stairs. "I did say I would be gone for a few hours. That's why I left you in the company of Tenzin's kids. Figured they'd amuse you until I returned." In the smallest bit, he wished he never returned.

Prince Wu kept his grip on Mako, not wanting to let go of his body guard. "Never leave me with those children ever again." His hands curled into Mako's uniform, crinkling the material. He seemed more interested in Mako's dark hair, he pulled bits of the strands as Mako carried him up the stairs to the giggling kids that reminded him too much of Asami and Korra. He was never going to live this down.

"You seem alright and I _did_ come back," Mako said, reassuring the prince.

"All he did was talk about you," Ikki began.

"Yeah. Then he wouldn't stop asking for all these outrageous demands," Jinora said, crossing her arms and shaking her head. She probably meant the constant letters and announcements.

"I helped," Meelo said, waving his hands in the air with a wide smile.

_I wished you didn't. _Mako sighed, he tried peeling Wu off, but the prince was too attached to him. "Let go," Mako said, gritting his teeth.

Wu shook his head, "No. I'm not letting you go ever again!"

"Aw," Ikki and Jinora cooed, heart eyes springing up while Meelo went running off to find his parents to tell them of the new _'couple'_.

"We're not a.. couple," Mako called, unfortunately Meelo was gone.

"Sure you're not," Ikki said with a mischievous glint.

"We're. Not. A. Couple!" Mako said, trying to emphasize his point, but with the prince clinging to him like a lost child wasn't helping his case.

He felt Wu nuzzle into his neck, the action brought tingles along his skin that somehow differed from the feel of fire or a woman's touch. "Don't break my heart, Mako." He could feel the smirk widening on the prince's lips, this annoyed Mako a bit more.

"Get off me, Wu," Mako demanded, trying to tear his hands that were now gripping his shirt more tighter.

"No. I told you I'm not letting you go again!" Wu said, he leaned forward and scraped his teeth against Mako's neck, stopping the fire bender in shock.

It only lasted a few seconds until Mako gained his composure, his hands hung at Wu's hips. "Did you just.. bite me?"

Wu chuckled in Mako's ear, still finding the situation amusing. "Almost."

Mako sighed, "Please get off me."

Wu laughed again. "Now you're begging. That's quite rude, Mako. I thought we were a_ 'couple'_."

"We're not a.." He stopped when Wu pulled back, there was a determined edge in his emerald eyes as they gazed into his own, the curl of his lips, his body weight against him. Mako realized he could have released Prince Wu this entire time, and the prince knew it too.

"Oh come on, I know you thought about it before." The prince licked his lips, his hands tightened on Mako's biceps, as well his hips around Mako's waist.

Mako sputtered out his words, he felt a strange warmth creeping along his skin. "What? No. I never.."

Before he could get anything else out, Wu leaned forward and kissed him. His lips were warm, plump and actually felt nice. Mako pressed his hands tighter around Wu's waist, turning his head to the side and licking Wu's lips and biting down. A soft sigh escaped the prince as he opened his mouth, letting the fire bender inside.

Prince Wu's body thrummed with excitement. He happy-danced inside his head, yelling _'finally'_. He didn't know when, but maybe it was the newspapers of Mako's brilliance that lead an unlikely crush-worthy need to know him. Spending time with him has been different than he imagined, but expected. With each day passing them by, he's fallen for Mako more and more. The distance has been rough whenever Mako decided to leave him, but now, everything will change for sure.

Wu pulled back, panting but smiling. Mako looked breathless, but at the same time confused. His hands loosened while Wu's untangled his legs from around Mako's waist. The moment his feet planted on the ground, he stepped back from Mako.

"I told you not to leave me."

Mako raised his brow, he didn't know if the prince was threatening him with a kiss. "Do you want me to leave you more often?"

Wu tapped his bitten lips with his finger, shaking his head. "No. My bad, hadn't thought that plan out. Stay here and you can have all of me." His waved his hands out at his body, making Mako's other brow rise.

"Told you they were with each other," Meelo's loud voice alerted Wu and Mako, they both turned to see Tenzin and Pema waving their hands to them.

Prince Wu waved back. "Ah. Yes. Do you mind if I use your communicator again? I need to tell the entire City that Mako now belongs to me." He went walking towards Tenzin who looked at Mako with a questionable glance.

Mako face palmed, "Wait. Wu! I don't belong to you!"

"Yes. You do," Wu called back as he headed into the building without looking back. He couldn't wait to tell everyone of his and Mako's now established relationship. He nibbled on his lip where Mako bit him and felt a wave of excitement course through him, he couldn't wait to get the fire bender alone again.

**.**

**.**

_the end._

* * *

_a/n: My brother bought the four seasons of Korra and we watched it all. Thing is, when we were introduced too Prince Wu, we both thought he was annoying, then throughout the episodes, he grew on us. Thing is, when I saw how he interacted with Mako. I looked at my brother, 'Why do I ship him with Mako?' My brother shrugged and we continued watching. _

_Uh. If this fic doesn't make that much sense, sorry.. I wanted to write a fic of them. :) I just didn't know what of. So.. this is a bit random. _

_Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please._


End file.
